


Discovering

by dreamchangelive



Series: Night Sky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Boys In Love, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Developing Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild S&M, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchangelive/pseuds/dreamchangelive
Summary: After 8 months as a couple, Tony and Steve were apart from each other due to some important missions that put distance between them. The reunion will help them to get to know each other a little more.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Night Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664707
Kudos: 44





	Discovering

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818898) by [dreamchangelive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchangelive/pseuds/dreamchangelive). 



> I hope you enjoy this special chapter of Night Sky! :) 
> 
> As always sorry for the spelling and/or grammatical errors. Thanks for reading! Kisses! :) :*

\- - - - -

"Will you be on time for Rhodey's party?" Tony asked.

"I think so," Steve replied a little unsure.

"Don't miss me," Tony told him.

"I will."

Tony smiled and pressed the button in his earbud to end the call.

The team were at Rhodey's family house celebrating his birthday. Tony had gone to one of the rooms to call Steve. It had passed 6 weeks without seeing him, and he was completely desperate for him to arrive. He was really impressed of how much he missed him. Lately, when the missions separated them, he tried to focus on the job, but this time it had been too long. For several times he thought about going to meet him, but he knew he had to be responsible and do his part too. Moreover, even though "Mr. Right" missed him as much as he did, he would not like him to appear there leaving matters unfulfilled. And those were the things that made him love him so damn much, Tony thought pleased. Even though he would never admit it out loud, he loved Steve was like that, so rigorous and responsible. Although a little voice also told him he could tempt him until he lost his mind. _That would be a very interesting game_. Tony left the room smiling and went down the stairs to join the party again.

"Stalking your boyfriend?" Natasha asked mockingly when she saw Tony coming to the kitchen. She was with Nebula talking, and the latter smiled when she saw Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes, but smiled. "They are already on their way." Then Tony saw Rhodey come in and go straight to the fridge for a couple of beers. "Hey buddy, do you have any wine?"

"Yes, in the basement. You will have fun with my father's cellar. I think no one else ever took a bottle of wine from there," Rhodey said thoughtfully.

"Perfect, thanks." Tony turned around and went to the basement. It was a very cold night, so a good wine would suit him.

When the light came on, the wine cellar made an appearance and the wines were indeed a little dusty, but they looked old and expensive. _Thanks, Mr. Rhodes._ Tony began to review the years of the wines and placed a pair on a nearby shelf. While checking the label of a Spanish wine, he heard his name in that soft tone which only _he_ could make it sound so sensual. Immediately, an overwhelming electricity ran through his entire body, and he had to tell his heart to stop beating so fast. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. In a few seconds, he heard his steps slowly approaching. Tony did not move from his position and felt he stood behind him very near while his hands took him by the waist to bring him closer. Those arms were slowly wrapping him until his hands rested on his chest, but Tony still did not move. He wanted to enjoy that moment and only feel his presence. He closed his eyes once more when he felt his breathing as he hid his head in his neck. Another seconds later and he felt how those lips he missed so much kissed him softly.

"I missed you," Steve said in a whisper in his ear.

"You tricked me, Captain, you were already close," he replied sighing.

"The element of surprise, doesn't make it fun?" Steve spoke in a very low voice while giving tiny kisses on his neck.

Tony turned his face a little to his right without seeing Steve directly in the eyes. After a wait that seemed infinite, now he wanted to lengthen that moment of pleasure in which he could kiss those lips again. "So you like to play." Tony took one of Steve's hands and slowly lowered it until he reached the bulge of his cock already half hard.

Steve's response was extremely satisfying. A drowned groan that spoke of the same yearning, of the same desire contained for several weeks. "We shouldn't..." Steve began to say while Tony kept directing his hand through his member over the fabric. In a very short time, both began to lose their breaths at the sensations.

Tony could feel Steve's erection now and deciding to take this as far as he could, he moved his waist to brush Steve's cock. " _Tony_." Steve words wanted to warn him they shouldn't do what they were doing. But this time it was Steve who squeezed his erection tightly while giving him a hard stroke. Tony groaned and turned his head to look at Steve. His eyes told him he missed him, yes, but in them there was desperate hunger, a ravaging desire that was taking place also. Tony's mind ran through all the possibilities. _What if that ecstasy threads to become wild? How could he provoke him?_ Then, Tony very quickly opened his zipper and lowered only his pants. "You can do the same or just thrust me with yours on," Tony told him with a hoarse voice, bringing his buttocks close to Steve's erection. And as a perfect response to his naughty proposal, Steve grunted very hard taking him by the waist to give him a strong thrust. Tony had to place his hands on the wine cellar to balance before Steve's strength. It seemed that a restrained beast was struggling to get out and Tony could not be more pleased.

Steve began to thrust him, and if some reason or thought about what they were doing and where they were doing it went through Steve's mind, it had vanished into a delight moment of rapture. Tony heard him moan loudly after every thrust, and he could tell Steve liked what they were doing. Even more when he felt how Steve was trying to find the perfect spot of pleasure in a friction that seemed insatiable. _So you're as desperate as me_. Tony felt how Steve tried to take his cock again, but Tony took his hand and put it back on his waist. "Thrust me, Steve, just thrust me hard." Tony wanted to focus only on Steve's pleasure, keep listening to those groans and feel his short breath in his neck. After a few seconds, when hearing Steve's deep gasp, Tony knew Steve's cock had found the perfect nest between his buttocks that would make him come in a few minutes. _Let's play._ Tony moved causing Steve lost control in his position. A very visceral growl came out of the mouth of Captain America, and Tony closed his eyes feeling the pain of his abandoned cock that was writhing at Steve's throaty sounds. He tried to move again to touch himself. He could no longer resist, however, this caused Steve to lose control again. " _Tony_." What happened next Tony did not expect it. A thrust with great force caused Tony to have to hold back against the cellar with both hands, but now Steve took one of his hands to entwine it with his and support himself too. This made Steve thrust him much harder. His other hand on Tony's waist was tightening him hard until it slightly hurt. Tony was beginning to lose his head while Steve's thrusts became more erratic and faster. He couldn't believe he felt his orgasm so close, without touching himself or being touch. But Steve's thrusts, the force of the tight on his hand and waist, the sound of his groans and gasps that asked for release, excited him to the point of feeling completely overwhelmed and extremely aroused. Steve possessed his entire body. Even when he had started the game, it was Tony who surrendered to him. And so he started to cum while Steve's fervent thrusts continued. " _Steve._ " Tony repeated over and over until his cock released the force of his orgasm. A few seconds later, Steve also came with a stifled growl that said his name.

After catching his breath for an instant, Tony turned around and Steve immediately took him by the neck to kiss him. At last, he kissed those lips again. He could finally close the distance that separated them in those tortuous weeks. Tony took him by the waist hugging him, stroking his back and groaning at Steve's welcoming tongue that savored him fervently.

A moment later, they broke the kiss for an instant to breathe. They looked into each other's eyes, and none could say a word. They were there, present, for each other. And so their lips tasted the other again. Their tongues once again played the delicious game of hunting pleasure. They moaned, and both sucked the desire to please the other until the reality from which they had escaped returned to their minds.

"If so are the reunions, then it is worth the wait," Tony said smiling and out of breath.

Steve stared at him. "I can get lost in your presence. I don't know how you do it."

"Playboy, don't you remember?" Tony raised an eyebrow while looking at him amused.

"I do," Steve smiled kissing him softly. "We must return," he said sighing and resting his forehead on Tony's.

"Or we can sneak out and go home." Tony couldn't stop smiling, he felt like a fool.

"But it's your best friend's birthday." Steve looked at him a little worried.

"Oh Jesus, don't be so good. It's not like he's going to be traumatized for it." Then those sympathetic eyes stared at him and Tony sighed. "OK, 1 more hour and we go back home."

"2 hours." Steve kissed him biting his lip and Tony groaned softly.

"That doesn't help," Tony took him by the neck to kiss him again.

_ _ _ _ _

  
  


At some point they managed to leave the basement, took care of their mess and return to the party. In the end, they stayed more than 2 hours. With so many things to catch up with, and the good laughs at Thor's jokes, they spent the time enjoying themselves a lot. During the whole night they were not very apart from the other, and those not so fortuitous touches they give each other hid an immense satisfaction. Tony bit his lips every time he felt those soft caresses from Steve. His hand on his back, the brush of his body, his closeness to speak in his ear secretly. Even in the car returning to the compound, they were sharing furtive glances that promised the rest of the night would be very entertaining. Tony would not have believed it if someone had told him before. A Steve who could respond to ecstasy before reason opened up the possibilities of many _interesting_ encounters, so to speak.

They arrived at the compound and Bruce and Natasha took the elevator along with them. The first to get off was Natasha, and in the moment the door closed behind Bruce, Tony closed the distance between them and was kissing Steve ardently. Steve lifted him, and Tony wrapped his legs around him. Between kisses they reached Tony's room, and Steve went straight to the bed. Now they could explore other parts of their body again. They began to caress each other desperately wanting to feel and relive every sense of pleasure they already knew from their bodies. Steve kissed his neck and snapped Tony's shirt breaking the buttons. _Yes_. The lust was contained in those lips that kissed him, sucked every inch of his chest and slowly went down to his abdomen. Tony's cock was trembling knowing those lips were getting closer and closer, then Steve opened his pants and Tony closed his eyes excited to know what was coming. However, after a moment, he opened his eyes to see Steve looking at his waist with concern.

"What is it, Love?" Tony asked and looked at the spot Steve was seeing. Four fingers marked on the skin could be noticed, and the reddened area was beginning to turn purple. Tony bit his lips, proud of his bruises due to their wild encounter. But when he looked up, Steve's worried eyes didn't seem to see the same as him. Steve got up and sat on the bed. "Hey, I'm fine. It was nothing." Tony hurried to say sitting next to him.

"Show me your hand?" Steve turned to see him with a very serious look.

Tony knew why he was asking and now he didn't feel sure to show it to him. "I'm fine. We got a little rough..."

"Tony," Steve told him with concern and a tone even more serious.

Tony sighed and showed him his hand. Steve examined his hand and sighed regretfully when he saw there were some bruises as well.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Steve said ashamed looking at him and then the floor.

"No, you didn't," Tony tried to explain but Steve got out of bed.

"I can't do this," Steve said without turning around. "You don't know how sorry I am for hurting you."

Tony got up and was in front of him. "Wait a second. I don't know what is going through that little head of yours, but you DIDN'T hurt me. We're barely, you know. We are still knowing us in this area and this kind of things, you know..." He couldn't finish the sentence when Steve took his hand with the bruises and the simple touch made him hiss. Steve inclined his head looking at him as if proving a point. "Now you caught me off guard, that doesn't count. Let me explain..."

"I can't do this," Steve said staring at him. "I'm sorry." He left the room.

"Shit," Tony snorted when he saw the door of his room close. He sat on the bed resting his head in his hands. _What the hell had happened?_ He needed to explain to Steve he liked that pain without sounding like a madman. This was not the night he hoped to have, let alone the reunion that had passed through his head during those lonely nights waiting for his return. Tony sighed and lay down staring at the ceiling. _Love, please don't torture yourself._ It wasn't about explaining himself, he thought. Tony sensed in his heart the reason why Steve punished himself that way. And he was completely sure he would never ever hurt him. 

It has been a long way to get were they were, and Tony felt so happy, so complete. Pepper will always be in his heart, but Steve, he owned it now. Never in his life had he felt that freedom of wanting to feel, explore and live _all_ with another person. Steve aroused in him an unreadable passion that was reborn in every encounter, in every moment shared with him. Their connection became stronger with every knowledge of whom they really were. He felt his soul stripped before Steve in a communion his heart assured him every day it was love. Tony took a deep breath. His head began to spin trying to find a way to solve that situation. What to do and what to say. In that same afternoon he had thought about playing a dangerous game, now he recognized it was more complicated than he thought.

_ _ _ _ _

The next morning Tony got up very early. He didn't usually do it, but he knew that way Steve could be found in the kitchen. After squeezing his head all night, he still didn't know how to start that conversation. _Steve, is just hard sex! I proudly wear the bruises because they are a prize only I know is exclusively mine._ Shit _. You didn't hurt me on purpose, and I know that. This is something I liked, and I could feel you liked too, right? So we are fine!_ Fuck _._ Tony went to the kitchen, and Steve was having coffee with a couple of toasts. He didn't look away when he saw Tony entering the kitchen. Tony headed to look for a cup to pour himself coffee. After pouring his coffee, he turned around, and Steve was waiting for him leaning on the counter.

Tony took a sip of his coffee. "OK, now I don't know what to say. And I swear I had several arguments prepared."

Steve gave him a half smile. "I'm sorry..."

"For God's sake, stop apologizing!" Tony told him a little desperate, then approached him and began to kiss him very hard. That was not the plan, nor the conversation he was planning in his mind, but he needed him so much. He needed to kiss him, touch him, know and feel he was finally back with him. Steve kissed him with the same despair, but when he took him by the waist to bring him closer, he seemed to remember the bruises and tried to break apart. Then Tony took his hair tightly and almost buried his nails in his shoulder to keep him there with him. That made Steve groan loudly. Tony knew both wanted the same thing, but Steve was fighting an internal battle and tried again to break the kiss. In a desperate attempt Tony bit his lip, then Steve now with his true strength took both of Tony hands and put his arms against his back changing their positions.

"Stop," Steve said breathlessly.

"You want it too," Tony moved his waist so that theirs erections rubbed further and saw Steve close his eyes for a moment. When Steve opened his eyes, Tony looked back at that wild beast looking at his exposed prey. It was very hard for Steve to breathe and keep his sanity while looking at him with such hunger. Tony could see Steve liked what he saw, in that position he was at his mercy. Steve gaze told him he wanted to devour him and, above all, his eyes showed he liked to dominate him. A few steps echoed in the distance and Steve pulled away from him quickly leaving the kitchen.

"Tony, good morning," Bruce said entering the kitchen and Tony stood in front of the counter trying to hide his prominent erection.

"Good morning, Bruce," Tony tried to respond with the few breath he had left.

Bruce looked at the kitchen corridor. "Is everything alright?"

"No, and I think I even made it worse," Tony replied sighing.

"Oh," was the only thing Bruce could answer for a moment. "Why don't you wait and try talking to him again?"

_Talk_. That was what he was supposed to do, for what he had come down, but his cravings made him lose his mind. Tony nodded. "You're right, we must talk." He armed himself with courage and decided to go looking for him even if that did not seem the best plan right then.

In the elevator Tony asked FRIDAY where Steve was and the AI responded him he had gone to his room. Better, Tony thought. That way the rest wouldn't have to find out if he screwed it up again. When he got to Steve's room, he knocked on the door, but he didn't hear an answer. He dared to touch the handle and to his surprise it wasn't closed. When he entered, he looked for him in the room, but did not see him. He was about to ask FRIDAY again if she was sure Steve had returned to his room when a stifled groan caught his attention. It couldn't be, Tony thought. But he began to slowly approach the bathroom in the room and could hear more clearly those moans that were fought to be contained. Tony leaned back on the wall next to the bathroom door and closed his eyes. Steve had not been able to resist touching himself after their encounter. _Love, we are lost for each other_. Tony heard his name after a loud growl. Steve seemed to lean back strongly against the bathroom door as he repeated his name over and over again. Tony's breathing was getting more and more agitated. Something in his mind told him to leave the room, but his name repeated with that deep desire in Steve's voice did not allow him to move from his place. A moment later and Tony heard his name again after a last groan. He stood still with his eyes closed without moving against the wall. A couple of minutes later, Steve opened the bathroom door.

"Tony," Steve said surprised to see him there. His eyes roamed over his body, remained fixed for a moment in his erection and then saw him again in the eyes.

"You say you feel lost in my presence. I understood you. You cannot recognize yourself without the presence of that other person in your life."

Steve approached slowly until he was in front of him. He put his hands inside Tony's pants and took his erection hard. Tony let out the breath he lost when Steve began to approach. He knew that with just a stroke Steve gave his cock he would come immediately. As if reading his mind, Steve gave his cock a stroke and Tony groaned loudly closing his eyes.

"Look at me," Steve told him, stopping his hand and looking at him fiercely.

Tony looked at him breathlessly, and Steve gave his cock another stroke. Tony groaned again and tried to keep his eyes open, but one more stroke was all he needed to come with a burst of his heat. When Tony opened his eyes, Steve was looking at him with devotion. As if the world was contained in his eyes. Steve approached and kissed him slowly, with love and adoration, dedicating himself to taste his lips gently. Tony felt being loved. And he loved Steve so deeply, what he knew of him and what he was yet to know. They would have time to get lost on the road, but also to meet again knowing much more about each other.

"I love you. You're my life," Steve said with a sigh.

"You don't know how difficult it has been to miss you every day," Tony said, staring at him and gently kissing his lower lip.

Steve pulled away and went to the bathroom. Tony went to bed and sat down while following in his footsteps. A few minutes later, Steve sat beside him on the bed.

"After what happened in Siberia, I had promised myself I would never hurt you again. If I love you, with the force which I feel it, my thoughts spoke me of guilt at the fact I created those bruises." Steve explained it to him very sadly with his head down.

"We both hurt each other, Love," Tony said, and Steve looked him in the eye. "You have to forgive yourself." Tony watched how Steve understanding his words sighed deeply. "I did it, and I know you forgave me. You didn't hurt me. We're just discovering what we like. And from what I see, we both like the same way." Tony joked trying to calm the tension.

Steve couldn't help smiling and Tony's heart melted at that smile he loved so much. " _You_ ," Tony said placing his hand on his face. "I love you." Tony came over to kiss him and Steve took him by the waist to put him on his lap. Now they could finally be together, Tony thought as he kissed him intensely. At that moment the compound's alarm rang.

"Fuck! Damn alarm! Why haven't I shot it down?” Tony protested. “Can't we give up saving the world for 5 minutes?" Tony said sighing with his forehead against Steve's.

Steve softly laughed. "I'm sorry, Love. But I promise you I'm going to make up for you tonight," Steve said stroking his face.

"You better," Tony kissed him and got up. "OK, I'm going to change and see you downstairs."

As Tony walked to the door he felt Steve turned him around to kiss him hard. Tony groaned at the intensity of the kiss. He kept his eyes closed when Steve broke the kiss and heard him speak in his ear. "Playboy and a _genius_ too. Find a way we can continue discovering what we like." Tony's mind created millions of thoughts and images in a second and then smiled in pleasure.

  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
  
  



End file.
